Secret Romance
by yjitb
Summary: When Artemis is invited over to Wally's for thanksgiving, she at first declines, but then agrees. After the fun day they have a kiss. They decide to keep it a secret instead of receiving criticism. How long can they keep their romance hidden?
1. Chapter 1

The Team sat in the cave, sitting on the couch, everyone focused on the television. They had just finished up a hard days worth of training with Black Canary. As usual, Robin, Superboy, Kaldur, and Artemis were all her favorite, while Wally and M'gann were told as usual to train harder.

It was a few day until thanksgiving and everyone had plans.

"So Wally," M'gann said excitedly, "what are you doing for thanksgiving?"

"The usual, spending it with the family," he replied. He looked over to Artemis and said, "What are your plans Arty?"

She looked at him with an annoyed expression and replied, "Nothing. My mom is going out of the country to see her family in Vietnam. I decided not to go since had had a lot of school work to do." She decided to ignore the Arty comment since he knew how much it bugged her.

Everyone gave her a worried look. They were all thinking the same thing. Wally was the first person to say the same thing the were all thinking by saying, "Your going to be alone on thanksgiving? Doing homework?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "So."

He was about to fly out of his seat with anger. But instead he said, "So you can't be alone on thanksgiving. It's probably against the law."

She was confused on why it was such a big deal that she was going to be alone. "First off, it's not against the law. And second, I never really celebrated it in my life."

Zatanna walked over to where she was sitting and took the seat next to her. She looked at her and said, "Why don't you join us here at the cave. Me, M'gann, and Superboy are all celebrating it together. You won;t be the only person there that is celebrating it for the first time."

Before Artemis could even respond, Wally stood up and said, "Nope." Artemis gave him a confused look and just stared at him. "She will be joining my family and I. She will have a proper first thanksgiving by being surrounded by family. Even though she isn't part of our family, my mom will make her one once she meet her."

Artemis was really nervous about this. She would be intruding on someone thanksgiving. "Wally I couldn't do that. This is a holiday to spend with _your _family."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "So. They would love to meet someone else from the Team. And, this would makes it easier for us. Now we won't have uneven teams when we play Pictionary. That settles it, your joining us. Pick you up at 10. We like to eat a thanksgiving lunch and spend the rest of the day playing games, watching the football game, playing football and all the fun things." Before she could reply, he sped out of the room and went home to tell his mom that she is going to have to cook for an extra mouth on thanksgiving.

Artemis just at there with a shocked expression on her face. Everyone turned to her for a comment. She looked at them and said, I guess I am joining Wally for thanksgiving."

M'gann got a huge smile on her face and said, "This means he likes you. After thanksgiving, you guys will be dating."

Everyone looked at M'gann and began to laugh. Artemis looked at her and said, "Yeah, once we do, all the villains in the world will see the error in there ways and turn themselves in."

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving<p>

Artemis was in her room at the cave finishing getting around so she could join the West family thanksgiving. She decided to stay in the cave until her mother got back since she spent most of her time there anyway. The only reason she ever went home was to take care of her mother.

She texted Wally last night on hat she should wear and he told her her normal outfit was fine. So she got out her boot, skinny jeans, tube top, and jacket out of the closet and got ready. Her hair was problem though. She spent nearly 30 minutes getting ready. She decided that getting it into a braid was impossible and settled for the normal ponytail.

When she was putting a watch on her wrist, she felt a gust of wind blow into her room, followed by, "You better be ready or else you can spend thanksgiving starving and doing homework."

She turned around and saw Wally leaning against her door wearing a black button up dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He also a had air of nice black sneakers on his feet, probably so he doesn't have to run around in painful dress shoes.

_Oh my god he's hot, _thought to herself. _Why did you just think that. This is Wally. He probably tried to wear some stupid rock band tee-shirt so his mom had to dress him._

He caught her staring at him and said, "You like. I went out yesterday and bought it I thought it would look nice.

_You were right about that. Shut up! _She turned around and picked up her lucky ring and said, "Wow, don't get a big head." She put her ring on and turned back around. "Let's go."

They walked to the zeta tubes and Wally punched in the destination. They both stepped into together, and regretted it when they arrived. Apparently the closest zeta tube to Wally's house was a porta-potty in an old construction site. They both fought their way out and started to walk towards his house.

After about 2 minutes of walking, Wally picked Artemis up bridal style. Before he could take off, Artemis looked at him and said, "What are you doing?!"

He looked down at her and said, "This is taking too long. I'll just run us their. Hold on."

Before she could object, he took off and was running so fast everything as a blur around her. After about 10 seconds of that uneasy feeling, they skid to a stop in front of a large 2 story house. Artemis was not surprised that this house belonged to Wally. That was one reason she laughed when M'gann said they would get together. He lives in a large house in the suburbs, she lives in the slum of the most dangerous city in the U.S..

They walked up to the front door, where Waly opened it for her. Once she was inside, he closed it behind her. She stood there, in front of the door, listening to the faint voices from what she could only guess was the kitchen. Wally ushered her towards the direction, which she reluctantly followed.

When they got to the kitchen, even fell silent. Wally said, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Artemis. Artemis, this is my mom Mary, dad, Rudolph, Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, you already know him, then Jay, and Joan."

Everyone immediately walked up to her and shook her hand. They gave her the biggest smiles. His mom told her, "You look so lovely. Wally never told me he had such a beautiful girlfriend."

Wally immediately ran up with a panicked expression and said, "We aren't dating."

His mom started laughing and said, "I know. I was just giving you a hard time." She turned to Artemis and said, "Artemis, I hope you don't mind if you help me and Joan set the table."

Artemis looked over to the woman and said, "I would be happy to." Artemis grabbed the napkins and silverware off the counter and followed the women into the dining room.

She walked into the dining room and was stunned. There was a giant cherry oak table in the center of the room along with a matching hutch against one of the walls filled with fine china.

Mary told her that she was in charge of folding the napkins and putting the silverware in top. All she had to do was fold the napkin vertically, then line the silverware in order; fork, spoon, then knife.

Joan looked over to Artemis and said, "So Artemis, I love that name."

Artemis looked over to the sweet old lady and said, "Thank you. Everyone one finds it ironic since Artemis is the greek goddess of the hunt and I'm am Green Arrow's sidekick."

Joan kept placing the plates and bowls around the table and said, "So what made you decide to become a hero?"

Artemis panicked and decided the truth was the best answer. (**A/N: In this AU, the Team already knows her past when she** **joins.**) She continued her work and said, "Well, my parents were supervillains." That was the exact moment when Wally's mom entered the room. "My dad trained me and my sister to join my parents in the League of Shadows when I grew up. He taught me how to fight, use a bow and arrows, everything. One night, my parents went out on a simple robbery. It went south fast. My mom ended up shot in the back and was paralyzed from the waist down. Since she was paralyzed, she couldn't run away so she was arrested. My sister was so angry that my dad left her their and she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life stuck with him, so she ran away. I was left by myself with my dad, so he trained me non-stop. He made me so mad one night that I went out for a while. While I was out, I saw a group of thugs robbing some woman with a baby. I decided to help them. I fought them off easily and they ran away. The woman thanked me When I saw the look in her eyes and the joy that her and child were safe, because of me, I decided to become a hero."

She looked at the woman to make sure that they hadn't fallen on the floor from a heart attack. Instead she saw them staring at her with smiles on their faces. Mary walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I am proud of you. I happy that you would follow a life of good even though you entire family was criminals."

She gave her a smile and said, "Not all my family are criminals now. My mom gave it up once she was released from prison and is now rising me."

After there little chat, the turkey had finished so everyone sat down to eat. The three speedsters were the first to get food, so everyone else was stuck with the scraps. After they ate, they all played a game of football in the back yard. It was guys against girls, and the girls lost. Since the guys had three speedsters, all Wally's dad had to do was pass the ball to anyone on his team and they got a touchdown. After football was Pictionary. Guys against girls again, but this time the girls won.

It wasn't 8 PM until Artemis left. When she did, Mary gave her a paper cup full of hot chocolate for the road. Wally decided to walk her back to the zeta tube. They walked instead of having Wally run her there since it was so cold and she would probably die of hypothermia before they arrived.

When they got to the zeta tube, Artemis turned to Wally and said, "Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun. My favorite part of the night had to be when your mom told me about your embarrassing moment last week when you didn't have a towel when you got out of the shower."

He laughed then said, "I am glad that you are happy about my traumatizing moment."

She laughed and said, "Really, thank you. No one has ever been so generous to invite me over for thanksgiving."

He smiled at her and said, "I would do it again in a heart beat."

They smiled at each other again. Then, almost like a magnetic force, they were pulled closer to eachother. There lips crashed together and stayed there. Wallys hands found a spot on her hips, and Artemis' arms wound themselves around his neck, She was careful though not to spill hot chocolate down his back. Wally tongue licked her bottom for entrance to which she agreed. Thier tongues battled for dominance, while exploring the crevices of each others mouths.

They broke apart 5 minutes later and stared at one another. They looked at each other, and in unison said, "Wow." They then went back to their activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis walked through the halls of Munt Justice, thinking about the kiss with Wally last night. She hadn't seen him since last night and really didn't want to. It was going to be an awkward conversation when they talked, so avoiding it at all cost worked.

She walked towards the kitchen, then caught sight of Wally walking in the opposite direction. He was his Kid Flash outfit and she was wearing her outfit since she was just out on patrol with Green Arrow. _I never noticed how hot he looked in his outfit, _she thought to herself.

She looked downwards before he could notice her. But, it didn't work. When he walked past her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the library. When the door closed behind them, Wally looked at her and said, "So are we going to talk about it or are we going to act like it never happened and go about our regular lives?"

She thought about for a second. Contemplating whether or not a relationship with Wally would work. When she came to a conclusion she said, "We'll talk about it. I really liked the kiss. In fact it was one of the best I have ever had." When she said this, a giant grin spread across his face. Upon noticing this, Artemis slapped it right off. Wally immediately brought a hand up to rub the red patch of skin in the shape of a hand. "I guess a relationship would work. But, I don't want the Team to know. Once they find out, everyone will go 'Finally, I knew you two would get together.' I don't want to go through that. I hate it when I have to talk about myself and my life."

Wally slowly put his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She then put her arms around his neck in response. He slowly moved his mouth closer to hers while saying, "Then I guess we keep a secret what?"

She moved closer to him as well while also saying, "Keep what secret?"

"This." There lips crashed together with just the same amount of emotion as before.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Wally and Artemis stepped out of the zeta tubes at the same time. They both noticed that everyone else was already there waiting for the training session with Black Canary to begin.

Both of them stood next to each other against one of the walls. Black Canary was talking about something involving staying of the defense. Wally moved closer to Artemis and said, "So, same place same time?"

Artemis smiled and whispered back, "Yes and no. I am going to show a secret area I found."

After training was over, everyone went to go get a shower and change out of their sweaty uniforms. Wally walked into the library and saw Artemis waiting for him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and said, "I thought you said you found a secret place."

She pulled his arms off of her and said, "I did find a secret place." She walked toward the back of the library and said, "Follow me."

He followed after and watched as she started looking through one of the book shelves. He looked at her and said, "I thought we came here to make out, not to find a good novel."

She gave him a scowl and found the book she was looking for. She pulled it down and he watched as the shelf moved to the side and exposed a secret stairway the led to a hallway. She looked at him and said, "You know, if you were patient, you wouldn't look so stupid right now."

She grabbed his and guided him through the the labyrinth of hallways. As they walked he said, "How did you find this?"

"When the reds attacked, Robin and I used this to get away from them when they found us in the library. After everything went back to normal, I looked went in here to look around."

After they turned down a hallway, they arrived at what looks like a panic room. Smart idea to go here since no one would put cameras in a panic room. Before she could go somewhere else he grabbed her and turned her around. He put his arms around her waist. Their lips then crashed together.

Meanwhile:

Robin walked into the living room and noticed that Artemis and Kid Flash were missing . He looked around again and said, "Anyone seen Artemis or K.F."

Zatanna said, "I saw Artemis head toward the library."

"Then that only leaves Wally."

Everyone looked around and shook their heads.

Robin turned on his holographic computer and started typing. He found the zeta log. Robin looked up from the computer and said, "It shows he should still be in the cave." He went back to typing and found the security cams. After looking for about five minutes he said, "I can't find him anywhere. The weird part is I can't find Artemis either. When I looked in the library she is nowhere to be found."

They all looked around, pondering where their two teammates could have disappeared to.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sat in the panic room waiting for Wally to arrive. As she sat in one of the chairs, she began to think about their relationship. _Where are we going,_ she thought. _We have done nothing but sneak around our friends back and make out. Every time I ask mom about this, all she does is say that do that make you happy. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPY IS! I know that the team thinks that there is a mole on the team and the two of us have been sneaking off without telling anyone which probably makes them think we are the mole._

The door opens and Wally appears. He looks over to Artemis and says, "Hey babe."

With an over depressed tone, she says, "Hey."

He gives her a curious look and asks, "Everything okay?"

She ponders on whether or not she should ask him or if she should think about it, but decides just to get it over with and asks, "Where do you think our relationship is going?"

He is startled by this question. From all the T.V. he has watched, he knows he better handle this with caution or it could blow up in his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do you see us going?"

He walks over next to her and she stands up. He wraps his arms around his waist and says, "Where do you want us to go?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "I don't know. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Easy fix, we go on one."

She thinks about t for a second, then asks, "Where would we go where we wouldn't be caught and don't have cameras?"

"Leave that to me. Just meet me tonight at about 8:00 at the zeta-tube near my house."

Before she could ask anything else, his lips crashed into hers and she melted into the kiss.

* * *

><p>Robin sat in his room at the Wayne manor and watched as Wally and Artemis made out. He turned off his computer.<p>

Once he couldn't find out where they went last week when they disappeared, he rewound the security cameras in the library and found out they went in to the secret. With the help of his world class detective skills, he found out that they snuck off into the panic room.

Why would his best friend keep this secret from him? What is he going to do from keeping this secret from him?

* * *

><p>Artemis stood in front of the stupid porta-potty zeta-tube in Central City. She looked down at her watch and watched as it turned from 7:59 to 8:00. Just as it did, she was swooped into Wally's arms with a gust of wind.<p>

She screamed a little, but before she could say anything they were running. Within about 2 seconds, she was being put down on the ground somewhere in the woods. She looked at a clearing with candles and a blanket in the center. On the blanket was to small candles and a picnic basket.

She looked at Wally with a smile and asked, "What is all of this?"

He smiled at her and said, "Our first date." He grabbed her hand and walked her over to the blanket and they both sat down. They all the food in the basket. After they ate, Wally blew out all the candles and they laid down on the blanket and stared up at the stars.

_Okay, _Artemis thought, _maybe this thing will work out._


End file.
